finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vincent Valentine
Vincent Valentine è un personaggio molto particolare apparso nella Compilation di Final Fantasy VII, famoso per essere uno dei più popolari personaggi della sua categoria. Apparso inizialmente come personaggio segreto nel gioco principale, è poi diventato protagonista indiscusso del seguito Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Ex Turk dal misterioso passato, i suoi segreti lo legano a numerosi cattivi della compilation. Bello e tenebroso, armato di pistola e in grado di trasformarsi in diversi tipi di mostri, è diventato uno dei personaggi più popolari di tutta la saga, specialmente tra il pubblico femminile. Aspetto e personalità Vincent è uno dei personaggi più particolari della compilation anche per il suo modo di presentarsi. Vincent ha la pelle pallida, lunghi capelli neri e scompigliati tenuti su da una bandana rossa, profondi occhi rosso sangue e un fisico snello. Sebbene sembri un uomo sulla trentina al massimo, egli ha più di cinquant'anni: ha più o meno la stessa età di Hojo e Lucrecia. Il suo aspetto è dovuto agli esperimenti fatti su di lui dai due scienziati, che gli hanno donato non solo una pressochè completa immortalità, ma anche la capacità di trasformarsi in un mostro. Questa capacità è dovuta anche al fatto che porti dentro di sè una particolare fonte di energia chiamata protomateria. Vincent indossa una maglia nera a maniche corte, rinforzata con un giaccotto antiproiettile, e pantaloni neri a vita alta; porta inoltre stivali metallici a punta, un guanto nero semplice sulla mano sinistra e un lungo guanto rinforzato dello stesso metallo degli stivali e completo di artigli che copre fino al gomito il braccio sinistro. Porta inoltre una fondina per la pistola attaccata alla gamba destra. il suo tratto più distintivo, però, è senza dubbio il lungo mantello rosso. Questo mantello a collo alto, tenuto chiuso da diverse cinture, pare avere capacità particolari: forse per influsso dei suoi poteri, il mantello può nascondere Vincent completamente, e può volare come se fosse vivo. La sua arma è una pistola a tre canne chiamata Cerberus, ma è in grado di usare bene anche fucili e mitra, e in generale qualunque arma da fuoco. Il mantello di Vincent era integro nel gioco originale, ma nelle apparizioni successive, esso è tutto strappato ai margini. Durante il film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, il mantello si muove come se fosse vivo, e ha un aspetto decisamente organico: per questo motivo è stato molto difficile da animare. Vincent è il solo personaggio a non aver cambiato aspetto nei successivi capitoli della compilation: il motivo è che cambiargli abbigliamento sarebbe stato, secondo lo staff, incoerente con il personaggio. Le modifiche che sono state fatte all'aspetto di Vincent sono tutte minori, e tra queste si può notare la modifica alla maglia, ora a maniche lunghe. La personalità di Vincent appare abbastanza evidente già dalla sua prima apparizione. Benchè fosse un personaggio segreto, il personaggio è ugualmente molto caratterizzato, avendo dei dialoghi specifici anche nella trama principale, e diverse missioni secondarie svelano qualcosa in più sul suo passato. Vincent è un uomo tormentato dai peccati commessi in passato, e non è un tipo molto socievole. Il suo più grande rimorso è quello di non aver fatto nulla per impedire che il professor Hojo rovinasse la vita della moglie Lucrecia, per la quale provava sentimenti, e di aver tentato di intervenire quando ormai era già troppo tardi. Vincent è il frutto di diversi esperimenti genetici, che lo hanno portato a odiare profondamente Hojo e la sua ricerca immorale. Proprio la promessa di dare una lezione al folle scienziato è ciò che permette al gruppo di reclutarlo nel gioco originale. Nonostante la sua personalità fredda, Vincent è tutt'altro che indifferente: ad un certo punto del gioco Cloud afferma di averlo giudicato male, pensando che non gli importasse del futuro del pianeta, e Vincent non esita a rimarcare il fatto che non sia vero. Come molti altri personaggi simili a lui, Vincent parla poco, ma quando lo fa ha sempre la cosa giusta da dire. Vincent, secondo Kazushige Nojima, è un personaggio solitario per natura, e probabilmente, se non fosse stato già alleato di Cloud e compagni, non avrebbe mosso un dito durante gli eventi dei due seguiti. Gli altri personaggi, in ogni caso, hanno un rapporto di rispetto con lui, in modo particolare Tifa e Yuffie. Con Yuffie in particolare Vincent sviluppa un rapporto che è stato soggetto di numerose interpretazioni da parte dei fans: il fatto che siano così legati è probabilmente una conseguenza del fatto che sono entrambi personaggi opzionali nel settimo capitolo. Yuffie e Lucrecia non sono le sole donne a condizionare la storia di Vincent nella compilation: in Dirge of Cerberus, infatti, compaiono anche le due sorelle Shelke e Shalua Rui, alleate con cui Vincent instaura un rapporto molto profondo. Il carattere di Vincent è anche molto simile a quello di Cloud. Durante la saga di Kingdom hearts, Vincent avrebbe dovuto apparire nel monte Olimpo assieme a Cloud, ma proprio il fatto che le loro personalità fossero cisì simili ha costretto il team a scartare il pistolero (si dice che fosse anche per via dell'arma da fuoco che usa, ma l'ipotesi non è avvalorata). Tetsuya Nomura decise però di far apparire ugualmente Vincent, dando il suo vestiario a Cloud: il protagonista del settimo capitolo appare con questo nuovo design in quasi tutta la saga di Kingdom Hearts. Storia Figlio di Grimoire Valentine, un membro della sezione ricerche della Società Energetica Shinra, Vincent si arruolò nel corpo speciale dei Turk, allora noto come "Dipartimento di Ricerche Amministrative". La sua ultima e più importante missione come membro del dipartimento lo vide assegnato al controllo dell'andamento delle ricerche del professor Gast Faremis a Nibelheim, in merito al cosiddetto progetto Jenova. Durante quel periodo, Vincent si innamorò, supponibilmente ricambiato, dell'assistente del professore Gast, Lucrecia Crescent. Quando però il Turk scoprì che la ragazza era legata alla morte di suo padre Grimoire, Lucrecia prese le distanze da lui, fino a iniziare una relazione con il professor Hojo, suo compagno di ricerche. Quando Lucrecia rimase incinta, Hojo propose di usare il feto ancora nel suo grembo come soggetto per i testi del progetto Jenova. Vincent si oppose fortemente all'uso di soggetti umani (specialmente Lucrecia) per esperimenti scientifici, ma la ragazza, per il bene della scienza, accettò di sottoporsi agli esperimenti, finendo con l'ammalarsi gravemente. Vincent, in preda alla collera, andò a parlare con Hojo nel laboratorio segreto del maniero Shinra, e tra i due cominciò una feroce discussione, che culminò con un colpo di pistola dato dallo scienziato al petto del ragazzo. Hojo usò il corpo ancora vivo del Turk per eseguire esperimenti sulla resistenza del corpo umano a determinati stimoli, e sulla metamorfosi, trasformando Vincent in un mutante. Sebbene l'esperimento avesse funzionato, Hojo lo reputò un fallimento, poiché Vincent, seppur ancora vivo, era ancora in stato comatoso. In un disperato tentativo di salvarlo, Lucrecia impiantò del mako mescolato all'essenza di Chaos nel corpo di Vincent: grazie agli esperimenti di Hojo, il corpo del ragazzo era diventato abbastanza potente da resistere alla reazione e diventare un vascello perfetto per Chaos. Purtroppo, però, Chaos era impossibile da controllare senza un potere contrario sufficientemente forte, e l'esperimento rischiava di portare alla morte di entrambi. Lucrecia decise allora di usare la protomateria, scoperta dal padre di Vincent insieme a Chaos stesso, che secondo lei era stata creata dal Pianeta come un possibile freno per tardare l'inevitabile destino di Chaos. Lucrecia infilò la protomateria nel petto di Chaos, dando la possibilità a Vincent di controllarlo. Quando Vincent si risvegliò, si trasformò in un mostro e reagì alla sua nuova forma con rabbia e angoscia. Vedendosi responsabile di non aver impedito che Lucrecia rovinasse se stessa e il figlio Sephiroth, Vincent si nascose nei sotterranei-catacombe della resisdenza, all'interno di una bara, vedendo la sua mutazione come una punizione per i suoi "peccati". Da lì non si mosse più per ventitrè anni, attendendo il momento più opportuno per vendicarsi. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Nel settembre 0002, un ormai adulto Sephiroth e il giovane Zack Fair arrivarono a Nibelheim in una missione di controllo. Durante la visita, il giovane SOLDIER partecipò a un piccolo gioco con un bambino del posto, una sorta di caccia alle fantomatiche "sette meraviglie di Nibelheim". Mentre esplorava i sotterranei del maniero Shinra, il ragazzo sentì strani rumori provenire da una delle bare presenti. Aprendola, Zack scoprì che dentro c'era un uomo che dormiva, e per evitare di causare problemi decise di lasciarlo lì dov'era, e al limite fare rapporto una volta tornato a Midgar. Durante il gioco, Vincent non è inquadrato quando Zack apre la bara, ma è evidente che si trattava proprio di lui. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII Il 19 dicembre 0006, nello stesso anno della fuga di Zack e Cloud da Nibelheim, Veld e un gruppo di Turk furono inviati a Nibelheim a recuperare una materia legata a Ziriconiade, che le informazioni affermavano trovarsi nella villa. Durante la ricerca, Veld si avventurò nei sotterranei, trovò Vincent e lo risvegliò: l'ex Turk conosceva Veld in quanto erano stati entrambi nel dipartimento come reclute. Il capo del dipartimento, dal canto suo, fu molto sorpreso alla vista del suo ex collega: non era invecchiato di un giorno. Vincent accettò di aiutare Veld a cercare la materia, di cui egli era a conoscenza, e lo supportò anche durante uno scontro con AVALANCHE. Una volta recuperata la materia, Vincent se ne tornò a dormire, rifiutando l'invito di Veld a ritornare tra i Turks. Veld, allora, chiuse a chiave la porta della stanza delle bare, e nascose questa nella cassaforte della villa, lasciando degli indizi per chi avesse voluto risvegliare ancora una volta Vincent. Final Fantasy VII Vincent avrebbe potuto continuare a dormire in eterno, se non fosse che, qualche mese dopo quegli eventi, mentre vagavano per la residenza Shinra alla ricerca di Sephiroth, Cloud e i suoi compagni trovarono gli indizi sparsi da Veld, si ritrovarono ad affrontare un esperimento fallito chiamato Numero perso una volta aperta la cassaforte, e dopo averlo sconfitto, recuperarono la chiave dei sotterranei assieme alla materia di Odino. Nuovamente risvegliato nella sala delle bare, Vincent diede loro alcune informazioni su Sephiroth e su Lucrecia, ma chiese loro di essere lasciato in pace, anche dopo le varie insistenze di Cloud e compagni. Mentre questi stavano per andarsene, però, Vincent si presentò di nuovo a loro, chiedendo di poter viaggiare con il gruppo nella speranza di chiudere i conti con Hojo. Vincent supportò Cloud e i suoi amici in molte situazioni, e avvicinandosi sempre più al suo obiettivo, riuscì anche a stringere buoni, seppur difficili, rapporti con i suoi nuovi alleati. Quando Sephiroth, risvegliato dalla sua stasi, evocò ''Meteor, Vincent riuscì a sfuggire alla cattura da parte della Shinra, ma tornò subito al porto di Junon per liberare Cloud e compagni. Dopo aver liberato Cloud e averlo portato al sicuro nel borgo di Mideel, Vincent aiutò Cid nella caccia ai quattro frammenti di materia densa. Durante il recupero della materia densa nel mare di Junon, il gruppo recuperò un sottomarino dalla base navale, e con esso scoprì una misteriosa caverna dove una donna racchiusa in un cristallo sussurrava soltanto il nome di Vincent. Questi riconobbe la sua amata Lucrecia, ancora bellissima, ma ormai bloccata in una stasi perenne nel cristallo, nè viva nè morta. Vincent, dopo aver ricordato il periodo passato assieme a lei e il motivo per cui ora stava combattendo, lasciò la caverna con rammarico, con la promessa di ritornare in futuro. L'atto finale della sua vendetta, o almeno quello che doveva essere l'atto finale, ebbe luogo a Midgar. Ormai Meteor era a pochi giorni dallo schianto sul pianeta, e Hojo stava cercando di accelerare i tempi per dare a Sephiroth energia a sufficienza per completare il processo di distruzione del pianeta e liberare il flusso vitale: per portare a termine il processo, il folle scienziato aveva progettato di colpire Sephiroth con il cannone Sister Ray, spostato da Junon a Midgar per ricevere più energia mako, in modo che Sephiroth assorbisse il colpo. Vincent, assieme a Cloud e ai suoi compagni, trovò finalmente Hojo sulla piattaforma di controllo del cannone. Quando il dottore rivelò le vere origini e il vero scopo di Sephiroth, Vincent rimase sconvolto: chi veramente avrebbe dovuto essere richiuso in una bara stava davanti a lui, ridendo follemente. Il gruppo sconfisse Hojo una volta per tutte e lasciatolo sulla piattaforma tornò alla carica contro Sephiroth. Vincent combattè a fianco di Cloud durante la battaglia finale, ma negli ultimi istanti, Cloud richiese che lui e Yuffie ritornassero a Midgar, per aiutare nell'evacuazione della città e salvare il maggior numero di persone dalla caduta di Meteor. Seguendo alcune istruzioni di Cait Sith, i due raggiunsero la città e prestarono tutti i soccorsi necessari. Vincent, però, si accorse che qualcosa si stava muovendo sulla piattaforma di controllo del Sister Ray, e il rilevatore di energia vitale di Yuffie lo confermò. Cercando qualche possibile sopravvissuto, Vincent raggiunse la piattaforma e vide Hojo seduto sulla sedia e accasciato sul computer del cannone: non era esattamente lo stesso posto dove lo avevano lasciato. Vincent puntò la pistola contro di lui, ma la caduta di un pilastro lo costrinse a distogliere un attimo lo sguardo dalla console, e nell'istante immediatamente successivo, si accorse che Hojo era sparito. Ormai perso qualunque cosa stesse cercando, Vincent raggiunse Yuffie e fuggì dalla città, mentre la piattaforma crollava dietro di lui. ''On the Way to a Smile - Caso di Red XIII Nei due anni che seguirono la caduta di Meteor, Vincent tornò a vivere da solo, dopo essersi congedato dai suoi alleati nella capitale dimenticata con un freddo "ciao". Viaggiando per il mondo, Vincent si imbattè in un elicottero Turk e lo seguì fino a raggiungere Nibelheim. Qui fermò Red XIII, mentre questi stava attaccando un accampamento di cacciatori: gli spiegò che il suo comportamento, per quanto le sue intenzioni fossero buone, non era giustificabile, e poi se ne andò nuovamente. Vincent rincontrò Red XIII qualche tempo dopo, nella capitale dimenticata. Laggiù, il leone gli rivelò di essere molto spaventato, per il fatto di non poter rimanere con le persone a cui vuole bene a causa della longevità della sua specie. Vincent lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che anche lui era nella stessa situazione, perchè gli esperimenti fatti da Hojo su di lui lo avevano reso immortale. I due decisero quindi di incontrarsi una volta ogni anno a Midgar da quel momento in poi. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Continuando a viaggiare per il mondo dopo gli eventi di ''Final Fantasy VII, Vincent iniziò a comparire qua e là, raccogliendo informazioni e aiutando le persone in difficoltà, mantenendo i contatti con gli amici che si era fatto in modo molto più diretto del resto del party: questo era dovuto al fatto di non avere un telefono per comunicare a distanza. Nel 0009, Vincent fu informato di traffici sospetti nella capitale dimenticata, dove le ombre di Sephiroth stavano organizzando il loro piano segreto. Seguendoli fino al cratere nord, l'ex Turk trovò i colleghi Tseng ed Elena, pesantemente torturati e vivi per miracolo, e li portò al sicuro perchè si riprendessero. Da loro e da altre fonti, Vincent scoprì anche molte cose riguardo la nuova minaccia che stava facendo strage della popolazione di tutto il pianeta, il geostigma: scoprì che si trattava di una sorta di reazione allergica alle cellule di Jenova, e che era contratta tramite contatti con il flusso vitale contaminato dalle stesse. Quando Cloud raggiunse la capitale dimenticata per liberare gli orfani rapiti da Kadaj, egli iniziò un combattimento contro quest'ultimo, ma proprio quando il ragazzo stava per perdere, Vincent lo raggiunse, aprì il fuoco contro Kadaj (più per distrarre il nemico che per attaccare) e portò Cloud in salvo, avvalendosi della protezione del suo mantello. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Equipaggiamento e statistiche Vincent è un personaggio segreto all'interno della trama del settimo capitolo, ma non è neanche così potente come spesso i personaggi segreti risultano essere. Le sue statistiche sono relativamente basse, in modo particolare HP e Vitalità, che a livello 99 sono i più bassi del gioco. La sua Forza supera solo quella di Aerith. Le sue armi sono pistole e fucili di vario genere, e tra di esse è presente anche un'arma scherzo chiamata "fucile d'argento", che in realtà altro non è che un asciugacapelli con il manico da pistola. Arma L'arma principale di Vincent in ''Final Fantasy VII è una pistola chiamata Quicksilver, ma in seguito si può anche scegliere tra diversi tipi di pistole e fucili. La sua arma finale è la Pena di morte, un'arma straordinaria che aumenta la sua potenza in base al numero di nemici uccisi con essa. Le armi di Vincent non sono molto potenti, ma sono tutte a lunga gittata e alcune hanno una percentuale di mira del 255%, il che significa che non sbaglierà mai il colpo anche con l'abilità Colpo mortale. L'arma di Vincent in Advent Children e Dirge of Cerberus è invece la Cerberus, una pistola a tre canne molto potente, ornata con un simbolo simile a Cerbero sia sulle canne che sulla catenina (quello è il "Dirge of Cerberus"). L'arma ha diciotto colpi e ne spara tre alla volta per massimizzare i danni. L'arma può essere modificata durante il gioco, cambiando la lunghezza della canna oppure aggiungendo elementi come mirini, potenziatori e anche materie elementali con cui lanciare le magie. L'arma può essere inoltre riconvertita in altri due tipi di armi da fuoco. La prima di queste è Hydra, un fucile ottimo per attacchi a distanza (specie se combinato con il mirino), mentre la seconda è Griffon, una mitragliatrice con capacità di fuoco rapido, paradossalmente lenta ma molto potente. Durante il gioco, Vincent può anche attaccare fisicamente con calci e pugni, cosa molto utile contro i nemici più pesanti. Nel corso del gioco, Vincent ha accesso a diversi potenziamenti per l'uno o per l'altro tipo di arma, tra cui un fucile con la baionetta che aumenta gli attacchi fisici, una mitragliatrice a scoppio per far cadere anche gli avversari più pesanti e una pistola giocattolo che può però trasformarsi nella potente Ultima Weapon se modificata nel modo giusto. La Pena di morte ricompare anche qui, ma può essere utilizzata solamente nella forma finale di Vincent. Tecnica speciale Le tecniche speciali a cui Vincent ha accesso sono diverse da tutti gli altri personaggi, oltre per il fatto di essere solamente quattro, perchè hanno effetto per tutta la durata della battaglia. Ogni tecnica limite di Vincent consiste in una trasformazione in un particolare mostro: ogni mostro ha le sue caratteristiche e i suoi attacchi, ma tutti hanno la capacità di alzare vertiginosamente le statistiche di Vincent e di persistere per tutto il corso della battaglia; Vincent non può essere controllato in battaglia se si trasforma e la trasformazione si interrompe solo se viene sconfitto. I mostri disponibili sono Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker e Chaos. Di queste, solo la prima e l'ultima ricompaiono in Dirge of Cerberus, subendo drastiche modifiche nel passaggio da un capitolo all'altro. Galian Beast è utilizzabile se Vincent usa in battaglia un potenziatore MAX e il suo effetto è recuperare tutti gli HP del personaggio e garantirgli un'impennata alle statistiche, oltre alla capacità di usare attacchi fisici potentissimi e sparare palle di fuoco, il tutto per un periodo di tempo limitato. Chaos, invece, è utilizzabile solamente durante il livello finale: le sue statistiche sono ora vertiginosamente aumentate e la Pena di morte con cui è equipaggiato gli consente di uccidere la maggior parte dei nemici in un colpo solo; può inoltre saltare molto in alto e usare combo di attacchi fisici molto potenti. A differenza di Galian beast, la trasformazione in Chaos non si può interrompere. Tema musicale Il tema di Vincent si intitola "The Nightmare Begins", composto totalmente dal suono di una chitarra classica. Può essere udito durante le scene importanti nella storia del personaggio, incluso il primo incontro con i protagonisti. Comparse esterne a Final Fantasy ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Vincent è un personaggio segreto in questo picchiaduro. Usa il suo guanto metallico e gli stivali rinforzati per infliggere pesanti danni con gli attacchi fisici. La pistola può essere caricata e, se caricata al massimo, appare un'immagine di una delle trasformazioni di Vincent all'impatto. Il suo costume alternativo è la sua uniforme Turk. ''Dead Fantasy La presenza di Vincent in questo film fanmade è stata confermata da un video dello stesso Monty Oum. Vincent viene evocato da Naminè durante la battaglia contro Ryu Hayabusa e Momiji di Dead or Alive. Curiosità *Vincent è uno di quei personaggi la cui età non rispecchia il loro aspetto fisico. Tra questi, Vincent è l'unico maschio. *Vincent è spesso considerato un vampiro. Molti elementi tipici di queste creature, in effetti, si accostano bene a lui: ha la pelle pallida e gli occhi rossi, è un tipo oscuro e solitario, dorme in una bara, all'inizio di Dirge of Cerberus è visto con un bicchiere di vino rosso che rimanda al sangue; inoltre, è immortale e può trasformarsi in un mostro. Nella sua forma di Chaos, in più, i canini gli si allungano. *E' possibile reclutare Vincent anche nel disco 3, dopo che Hojo è stato sconfitto. Egli si unirà lo stesso al party aspettando la sua vendetta. *In Advent Children, quando Vincent entra in scena, Denzel chiede a Tifa chi sia, in riferimento al fatto che fosse un personaggio segreto. *Sempre in Advent Children Vincent è l'unico personaggio che indossa il fiocco rosa in memoria di Aerith sul braccio destro, mentre tutti ce l'hanno sul sinistro. Questo è dovuto al suo guanto. *Un particolare glitch del gioco consente a Vincent di uccidere boss come Emerald Weapon in un colpo solo. *Un altro glitch è legato sempre alla sua capacità di uccidere i boss più potenti in un colpo solo. *Un altro glitch ancora avviene quando è presente durante la scena della morte di Aerith: il suo modello impazzisce e assume una posizione stranissima, con una gamba tesa in avanti. Questo accade solo nella versione PC del gioco. *Vincent è, insieme a Cait Sith, il solo personaggio della compilation ad essere stato giocabile in più di un capitolo della medesima. Coincidenzialmente, i due sono stati personaggi giocabili negli stessi giochi. en:Vincent Valentine Categoria:Personaggi-FFVII Categoria:Personaggi-Before Crisis Categoria:Personaggi-Dirge of Cerberus Categoria:Protagonisti